Anger Managment
by Dark Ray
Summary: Yusuke and the gang go to anger managment class. Now it's up to the teacher to solve their problems before they ripe each other's heads off.
1. Role Playing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Anger Management Chapter one: Role Playing.  
  
In the depths of Tokyo, Japan lies a small building. Within it lies an office room. This room is called the Anger Management Office! dun dun  
  
"Hello students, I'll be your teacher, Miss Sunshine," a perky voice said as a tall blue-eyed-blonde entered the room to four familiar faces. The classroom was mostly dark except for the light leaking in behind the window shade. Five chairs were arranged into a semi-circle. Miss Sunshine sat down and addressed the class.  
  
"Is everyone here...okay let us begin. I want you to introduce yourself to the class and state why you are here. You go first Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke stood up from his chair and casually said, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi and I'm here because Keiko made me." He then sat down as Miss Sunshine glanced at Kuwabara signaling his turn to go.  
  
"Hi, hic I'm Kazuma Kuwabara hic and I have no clue hic why I'm here. hic"  
  
"Are you drunk Kuwabara?" Yusuke said as he jumped out of his chair. "You mean to tell me you've been getting drunk without me! Damn you!"  
  
"Yusuke sit down," Miss Sunshine said in a deep voice as she too stood up. "You have no reason to point fingers at Kuwabara. perky again Now it's your turn, Hiei,"  
  
"I'm Hiei, just Hiei. I'm here because the devil brought me," He smirked as flames flew out from behind him. As he sat down, Kurama jumped up. He seemed to be the happiest of them all.  
  
"I'm Kurama and I'm here because all my friends came," he said with glee as he sat down in his seat.  
  
"Now that we all know a little more about each other why don't we play a game? Each of you will pick a name out of this hat. You will role play that character," said Miss Sunshine as she passed around a top hat. Everyone had a name and was thinking deep about it. "Hiei, why don't you go first?"  
  
Hiei stood up and began staring at Yusuke. "I'm Yusuke the mighty leader. All bow down to me even though I'm a weak little human."  
  
"You take that back!" Yusuke yelled as he stood up and took a fighting pose.  
  
"Yusuke and Hiei sit down this instant! This is a place for confrontation with your anger not use of it," said Miss Sunshine. "It's your turn Kurama,"  
  
Kurama stood up and thought to himself while starring at the piece of paper. "I'm Yusuke, and I have bad breath."  
  
"Shut up you asshole!" Yusuke yelled as he punched Kurama in the face. "Some kind of friend you are."  
  
"Students please behave! Yusuke I think I know what your problem is, but the last test to prove my theory will be shown through the actions of Kuwabara," Miss Sunshine said as everyone looked at Kuwabara.  
  
In his drunken state, Kuwabara stood up and punched Yusuke in the face knocking him out onto the ground.  
  
"hic I've been waiting hic to do that hic for ever." Kuwabara said as he casually sat down in his seat.  
  
"My theory is true, Yusuke Urameshi, the cause of your anger is when you are put down. That is why you have such a low self esteem," said Miss Sunshine to the passed out Yusuke on the floor.  
  
The clock chimed 4:00 breaking the silence as well as signaling today's session was over. Hiei darted out of the room followed by Kurama, and Kuwabara staggered out.  
  
Miss Sunshine poured some of her bottled water over Yusuke to wake him up. As he opened his eyes Miss Sunshine was heading out the door. She turned to him and said, "Lock the door on your way out." 


	2. Back to the Sandbox

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Anger Management

Chapter 2: Going back to the Sandbox

It's been 2 days since their first Management class. Kuwabara has decided not to go back, but instead take a walk through the park. He noticed a shadowy figure speed from tree to tree with such grace; he knew it was Hiei on his way to the next session.

"Yo Hiei," Kuwabara yelled at the him, "I can't believe you're going back their man, that lady could care less about us. She's their just to get the joy out of watching us struggle.''

"I'm sorry Kuwabara, I must continue this class. It's the only way I can...," Hiei was cut short as the clock chimed noon. He then darted down the road to the session. Yusuke and Kurama were already their and sitting patiently, till they were joined by Hiei.

"Kuwabara has decided not to join us," Hiei said with a slight bit of happiness that he was gone. He sat next to Yusuke who seemed quite annoyed that he had to get up early on a Saturday.

"Take your seats students, we'll begin shortly," Miss Sunshine said as she stormed into the room, making the students a little more uncomfortable then they already were. She went straight to her desk to drop her off her things, grab the attendance, and turned around to see a missing body. "Where's Kuwabara?" she demanded as she put a big check by his name.

"He chose not to come," Hiei said with his arms folded proudly.

"Well I can't help you if you aren't here," Miss Sunshine said as she too grabbed a seat in the small circle of chairs. "Our first exercise will take us back to the sandbox. I want each of you to remember what you were like as a child. Then I want you all to act that out at the same time."

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought of what to do. Kurama was the first to rise; he then sat on the floor with his thumb in his mouth. Hiei stood up and walked over to where Kurama was sitting and slapped him across the face.

"Hiei, please no violence," Miss Sunshine yelled as she rose from her chair with the look of fire burning in her eyes. Hiei just stared at her and sat back down without turning to look behind him. Kurama got up from the floor and walked to the other side of the room and sat back down with his back to Hiei.

"This is pointless," Yusuke muttered quietly to himself.

Hiei then gave him a sharp look at him and said "It's your turn Yusuke; go give us a days worth." Yusuke didn't seem to react to Hiei's rudeness; he instead glared at Miss Sunshine who was doodling on her note pad.

"You could at least try to care about what's going on around you!" Yusuke snapped at Miss Sunshine.

"I do, and actually Yusuke I solved your anger problem," she replied looking up from her doodles. "You only listen and obey when you want to, and when you both to do that you become overly sensitive."

"Obey? Sensitive!? What are you a fortune cookie?" Yusuke snapped again.

"Yusuke, your form here says you live with your 29 year old mother am I correct." Miss Sunshine said as she pretended to ignore Yusuke's comment. "With a mother so young I thought you might convey some of your feelings about her through this exercise. I see you have failed in that too."

"I love my mother; she only helped me as a child. Leave her out of this," He said as he began to come down slightly.

"You said Keiko brought you here right? What's your relationship to her?" Miss Sunshine asked as she began furiously writing over her doodles.

"She's been my friend since we were little. I guess you could say she looked after me," after realizing what he had told her he got angry again. "Hey, why am I telling you all this information about me."

"I'm trying to help you Yusuke. Opening yourself up like this could help a lot. I want you to go home and try to open up more to the people around you."

"I'm outta here," Yusuke finished as he saw it the only way out of this awkward moment. Hiei followed and so did Kurama. Miss Sunshine stayed in her chair thinking deeply. She had to figure out Yusuke first, and then get Kuwabara back. She began to feel that this was harder than she thought.


	3. Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt it was necessary. I wanted to leave my readers a cliff hanger. Maybe then they'll review!!! I also added a character, Rachel Jones. She's one of my Kurama obsessed friends who begged me to include her. So, here she is...and if you wish to read some of her work her fan fiction name's shrine maiden dark angel. Enjoy

Anger Management

Chapter 3: Problems

"Good morning class," Miss Sunshine grumbled as she walked into the classroom, throwing her books onto the desk. Everyone in the classroom seemed startled by her late, noisy entrance.

"Yusuke, I found a much better resolution to your problem," Miss Sunshine said placed her hands on either side of the desk. "It would be much better for you to go and find another teacher; your problem is just too advance for me."

"You can't just give up on me like that," Yusuke fought back as he strained himself from punching her ignorant little face. Sighing at his never leaving anger, Miss Sunshine pounded on the desk.

"Get out," she screamed sounding incredibly serious as she pointed to the door. Yusuke stood in shock for a moment and then grabbed his coat and left.

Kurama and Hiei seemed startled by this sudden mood swing and sat in curiosity of what she would do to them. Miss Sunshine glared at them fire burning in her eyes.

"Since it doesn't look like Kuwabara's coming back, I replaced him. Meet your new classmate, Rachel Jones." Miss Sunshine said sounding a little less stressed as she rubbed her forehead to distress.

The door opened and a spunky young girl with medium, curly orange hair and thick glasses came waltzing in. She was dressed in a home made "I heart Kurama" shirt and bagging blue jeans. She gave a big smile to her two classmates that revealed her glittery green braces.

Upon noticing her shirt, Kurama gave a big gulp and sank in his desk. Rachel quickly noticed him and ran over to grab one of the empty seats right next to him. Kurama then scooted his desk over some, but of course Rachel moved hers too. She stared at him with hearts in her eyes and ended up stuttering as she desperately tried to form words.

Hiei, who was amused by all this, took a quick glance at Miss Sunshine who was starring at him straight in the eye.

Dun dun dun! To be continued...maybe....


	4. Ink Blots

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Anger Management

Chapter 4: Ink Blots

"Hiei," Miss Sunshine said as she dropped a stack of bundled papers on her desk. "It's time to do ink blots. I'll hold up a picture and you'll tell me what you see,"

With this being said she held up a piece of paper with an ink blot of a butterfly spilt on it. An awkward silence swept the room, and Hiei answered.

"I see Satan destroying a town," Hiei said bluntly as he folded his arms across his chest. Miss Sunshine gave a disturbed look and held up another ink blot which resembled Yusuke's head.

"That would be Satan burning trees," Hiei said, not bothering to even look at the picture. Miss Sunshine turned to Kurama and asked him the same question. Kurama examined it from all angles before replying.

"That would be some spilled black ink on a piece of white construction paper," Kurama said as he scooted his desk away from Rachel, who still had hearts in her eyes. Miss Sunshine looked really pissed off at his insult. At least that was the way she saw it.

"Rachel, same question," Miss Sunshine said, snapping Rachel out of her illusion. Rachel smiled at the ink blot and her eyes lit up when she answered with pride.

"That would be Kurama," Rachel said with a big smile on her face as she put a complexly folded piece of paper on Kurama's desk.

At first this startled him, but after a few minutes of trying to unfold it he discovered a small poem. The poem read:

_Dearest Kurama,_

_You are the one_

_The only one_

_Come to me_

_And only me_

_Take me home_

_To your bed_

_We will snuggle_

_Under a pillow_

_Make sweet love_

_All night long_

_No need to worry_

_I bought you some condoms_

Too appalled to even finish, Kurama put the note down and turned about six shades of pink before bothering to look up. He looked over at Rachel who was looking in a compact mirror and applying dark red lip stick. She looked up from her mirror and made a kissy noise at Kurama. In an effort to escape this horror, he raised his hand.

"Yes Kurama," Miss Sunshine said as she looked up from her nail painting.

"I'm feeling a little queasy, may I be excused?" Kurama said clutching his stomach. Miss Sunshine pointed to the door and he darted out the door, breaking the sound barrier.

Now it was just a demented Hiei, an insane fan girl, and a useless teacher. They all looked at each other with no clue as to what to do.

"Class dismissed," Miss Sunshine whispered. Rachel ran out of the room in search of her departed love.


End file.
